A Plate of Pasta
by Shina Hazuki 1909
Summary: Pasta. Makanan khas Italia tersebut merupakan favorit Konatsu dan Hyuuga. Akankah makanan tersebut yang akhirnya menyatukan kedua insan yang berbeda kepribadian tersebut?


**Author's note :**

Niat hati mau bikin oneshot. Tapi harus batal gegara wordnya udah kebanyakan. Gomen kalo ceritanya agak jelek. Soalnya ini fic Romance & Drama Shina yang pertama. Biasanya Shina bikin crossover fic bergenre Humor & Parody. Ini mungkin fic Rate T pertama Shina di fandom 07-Ghost ini. So, karena Shina juga tergolong author baru, Shina minta kritik dan sarannya lewat review nanti.

**Pairing : **My dearest honey Hyuuga cuma buat Konatsu Warren-san seorang.

**Disclaimer : **Bukan punya saya. Tapi punya Tante Yuki sama Tante Yukino.

**WARN** : Alur agak muter. Kebanyakan selingan dari figuran. **SHO-AI**!

Daripada banyak kambing cincang, RnR.

Udara di luar sana begitu dingin. Baru musim gugur memang. Sepiring spaghetti saus bolognaise yang baru dihidangkan sedikit banyak bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Iris honey brown seorang pemuda berambut pirang melirik sekilas spaghetti yang baru dihidangkan itu. Setelah dirasanya cukup lapar, barulah ia menyantap makanan itu.

Pasta. Itulah dia. Makanan khas Italia itu memang menjadi favorit Konatsu. Setiap ada waktu luang, dia pasti pergi kemari, ke restoran pasta satu-satunya di Barsburg, La Delizioso. Dengan tenang ia melahap sepiring spaghetti itu. Dengan memakan sepiring pasta, pikiran Konatsu pun menjadi tenang dan sekilas ia bisa melupakan masalahnya.

Masalah? Ada apa dengannya? Ternyata, kemarin Konatsu baru putus dengan pacarnya. Walaupun baru 2 bulan berpacaran, namun Konatsu sangat menyayangi mantan pacarnya itu. Wajar kan kalau sekarang Konatsu merasa galau dan sakit hati? Ditambah lagi beban pekerjaan Konatsu yang banyak setiap harinya. Itulah sebabnya Konatsu kemari.

**DRRT!...**

Ponsel Konatsu bergetar. Tanda ada SMS masuk. Atasannya ternyata. Ayanami, atasannya, menyuruh dia untuk lembur hari ini. Setelah membayar makanannya, Konatsu pun kembali ke kantornya untuk bekerja. Entah karena merasa terburu-buru atau ingin cepat sampai di kantor, Konatsu memacu mobilnya di jalan Distrik 1 Barsburg dengan kecepatan tinggi. Nyaris 80 km/jam.

**TIIINNNNN….**

Begitu Konatsu menikung ke kiri, ada mobil mewah yang melaju dengan kencangnya. Konatsu mencoba menghindari tabrakan dengan mobil mewah itu. Pada akhirnya, mobil mewah itu pun menabrak bumper mobil Konatsu. Dengan gusar, Konatsu pun keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Bagaimanapun yang salah adalah si penabrak.

"Hei, tuan! Kau harus ganti rugi! Bumper mobilku rusak! Ini semua salahmu! Kalau bukan kau siapa lagi?" Konatsu membentak si empunya mobil. Yang empunya mobil itu pun hanya tersenyum menanggapi Konatsu yang membentak dirinya. Entah apa maksudnya.

Laki-laki berkacamata hitam itu pun akhirnya keluar dari dalam mobilnya. "Siapa suruh kau berbelok dengan kecepatan tinggi?" kata laki-laki itu. "Hei, tuan! Seharusnya kau sadar! Ini jalanan umum! Bukannya jalanan nenek moyangmu! Sekarang cepat kau ganti rugi!" Konatsu membentak lelaki itu. Yang dibentak bukannya balas membentak. Dia malah berjalan kearah mobilnya, lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Seolah-olah tidak menghiraukan ucapan Konatsu. Dia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya, lalu memajukan mobilnya hingga tepat di samping posisi Konatsu sekarang. Dia berhenti sebentar, lalu membuka kaca jendela mobilnya sedikit. "Merasa rugi? Ini. Simpan baik-baik. Siapa tahu kau ada perlu lagi denganku di lain hari." Kata lelaki itu sambil menyerahkan sesuatu. Kartu namanya.

Konatsu hanya bisa melihat isi kartu nama itu. Namanya Hyuuga. Dia bekerja sebagai direktur di perusahaan terbesar di Barsburg. Tapi, siapapun dia, dia harus bertanggung jawab. Sikap arogan Hyuuga tadi membuat Konatsu muak. Malas mengenal Hyuuga lebih jauh. '_Ingatlah. Ini hanya kecelakaan biasa. Jangan dianggap serius. Lagipula dia hanya orang yang kebetulan lewat. Besok juga bisa dilupakan_' batin Konatsu.

Lembur hari ini sukses menguras tenaga Konatsu. Dia pergi lagi ke restoran pasta itu untuk makan malam. Betapa Konatsu memang sangat menyukai pasta. Seorang waiter memberikan buku pesanan pada Konatsu, lalu mencatat apa yang dipesan Konatsu.

Fusilli saus jamur. Makanan itulah yang baru dipesan Konatsu setelah menunggu sekiranya 20 menit. Konatsu pun mulai menyantapnya. Semuanya menjadi terasa menenangkan.

Namun, keadaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Acara makan Konatsu terganggu karena ada seorang pria yang menempati kursi di depannya. Konatsu berhenti menyuapkan makanannya, lalu melihat sekilas siapa orang yang berani menginterupsi acara makannya. Badan tinggi, rambut hitam raven, iris baby blue, dan tunggu! Ke mana kacamata hitamnya? Orang di depannya ini jelas bukan Hyuuga, si penabrak sialan yang tidak mau tahu urusan bumper mobil Konatsu. Dia memakai kacamata yang (**menurut author, atau bahkan menurut Konatsu sendiri**) berlensa minus. Frame kacamatanya biru kehitaman. Kontras dengan warna iris matanya. Dalam hati, Konatsu bersyukur bahwa orang itu bukanlah Hyuuga. Konatsu pun menyuapkan kembali makanannya.

"Hei, kau cuek sekali. Kita bertemu tadi pagi, kan?" kata orang itu. Konatsu terkejut sebentar. '_Tuhan, ternyata memang benar dia!_' kata Konatsu dalam hati. "Jangan mengganggu orang makan. Lagipula, di mana tempat dudukmu? Cepat kembali sana." Kata Konatsu. Sayangnya, di kamus Hyuuga, tidak terdapat kata menyerah. Bagaimanapun, minimal dia harus bisa tahu namanya. Kalau bisa meminta nomor ponselnya sekalian. Yah, jika itu bisa dikatakan 'perkenalan yang cukup baik'.

"Tempat duduk ini memang sudah kupesan tadi sore. Kukatakan saja pada pihak restoran kalau aku datang lewat dari jam 8 malam, biarkan tempat itu untuk orang lain saja." Kata Hyuuga santai. Konatsu melirik sekilas jam tangannya. Jam 8 lebih 20 menit. "Lantas, kenapa kau tempati lagi kalau kau tahu pasti ada orang lain yang menempati?" kata Konatsu setengah kesal menanggapi Hyuuga. "Hei, kalau boleh tahu, namamu siapa? Saat kita bertemu tadi, aku belum sempat menanyakan namamu." Kata Hyuuga. "Konatsu Warren" jawab Konatsu cepat. "Ara? Kau pegawai muda terbaik di perusahaan Aya-tan kan?" Tanya Hyuuga. "Aya-tan banyak bercerita tentangmu." Kata Hyuuga tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Konatsu yang sedang makan. "Minta nomer ponselmu. Siapa tahu kita bertemu lagi. Atau kalau kau merindukanku. Setidaknya" Hyuuga masih sempat berkelakar tanpa tahu bagaimana perasaan Konatsu sekarang. Bagaimana Konatsu kita? Tentu saja jengkel. Sudah menabrak mobilnya, merusak bumper mobilnya tanpa tanggung jawab, mengganggu acara makannya, dan yang terakhir dan pastinya membuat Konatsu merasa sebal setengah mati, ya, ini. GR. Siapa juga yang merindukan orang aneh sepertinya? Rindu tidak, kesal iya.

"Maaf, Hyuuga-sama. Sepertinya anda mencoba berkenalan dengan orang yang salah." Kata Konatsu. Formal, namun ketus. Dengan itu, Konatsu pun pergi meninggalkan Hyuuga dengan setengah porsi Fusili saus jamur yang ada di meja makan restoran tersebut. Hyuuga hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

Hyuuga tidak mungkin salah dengar. Jelas. Sebab kalau dia salah dengar, berarti dia tuli. Baru kali ini ada orang yang menolak berkenalan dengannya. Seingat Hyuuga, setiap dia berkenalan dengan cara seperti ini, orang pasti tertarik untuk mengenal Hyuuga lebih jauh. Sayangnya, itu tidak berlaku pada Konatsu. Ya, Konatsu benar. Hyuuga mencoba berkenalan dengan orang yang salah. Orang yang salah paham dengan cara Hyuuga berkenalan. Orang yang salah untuk didekati orang seperti Hyuuga. Hyuuga berpikir sejenak. Apakah dia akan berhenti? Tentu saja tidak. Hyuuga membatin. Ini hanya sedikit kesalahpahaman. It's just a little misunderstanding. No more.

Hyuuga akhirnya sampai di mansionnya setelah mengendarai mobil Mercedes SLK hitamnya. Masuk ke dalamnya dan menemukan beberapa maid yang bekerja di rumah besar bak istana itu yang menunduk hormat padanya. Ia pun mandi. Setelah itu, dia pun berjalan ke kamarnya yang ada di luar kamar mandi itu. Kemudian berbaring di atas ranjang berukuran king size. Hyuuga mengambil ponsel berlambang 2 huruf B tak sempurna itu dari sampingnya. Mengetik password handphonenya. Membuka aplikasi Blackberry Messenger. Mencari nama Ayanami di kontak BBM nya. Meminta nomor ponsel Konatsu. Kalau ada, PIN BB nya sekalian. Jujur, Hyuuga penasaran dengan Konatsu.

5 detik berselang. Ayanami membalasnya. Akhirnya, dia mendapat apa yang diinginkannya. Nomor ponsel dan PIN BB Konatsu Warren. "Konatsu-kun, kau tidak akan lepas dariku setelah ini." ucapnya sambil tersenyum iblis. Hampir seperti senyum misterius Undertaker. Dia pun menaruh ponsel itu di sampingnya dan akhirnya terlelap di atas ranjang berukuran king size itu. Beranjak masuk ke alam mimpi yang indah dan menenangkan.

Bagaimana dengan Konatsu? Dengan malas, dia melihat-lihat foto-foto yang ada di handphonenya. Fotonya bersama kakek dan neneknya. Foto dirinya bersama teman-teman kantornya. Foto reuni SMA-nya 3 bulan lalu, dan fotonya bersama mantan kekasihnya, Rosalie. Melihat foto yang terakhir, hatinya masih terasa perih.

**Flashback**

Kemarin. Restoran yang sama, La Delizioso. Konatsu berkencan dengan pacarnya. Rosalie hanya memesan satu porsi kue tiramisu. Konatsu memesan spaghetti dengan saus bolognaise. Baru sesendok Rosalie memakan tiramisu yang dipesannya, gadis itu memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Konatsu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan.

"Konatsu-kun" kata Rosalie. "Ya? Ada apa, sayang?" jawabnya. "Ano, aku tahu kau menyayangiku, tapi, kurasa kita cukup sampai di sini saja, ya?" Konatsu mendengarnya. Tentu. Namun ia tidak memberikan respon apa-apa. Rasanya seperti tersambar petir di tengah siang hari yang cerah. "Konatsu-kun?" kata Rosalie. "Ah, maaf. Aku tadi melamun. Kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Konatsu. Pura-pura bingung. "Aku minta maaf. Kurasa kita tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini sampai pada akhrinya. Gomen." kata Rosalie. "Doushita?" tanya Konatsu. Menatap mata gadis yang ada di depannya lekat-lekat. Seolah ingin melihat dasar dari iris mata perempuan berambut pirang itu. Belum sempat Rosalie mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan Konatsu, seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam dan berkulit agak coklat muncul di hadapannya. "Sayang, urusanmu sudah selesai?" kata pria itu pada Rosalie.

Ternyata Karu, teman sekantor Konatsu. Inilah yang makin memperparah keadaan. '_Jadi selama ini dia berselingkuh dengan Karu?_' batin Konatsu. "Rosalie, jawab aku! Apa pria ini alasanmu mengakhiri hubungan kita? Jawab aku!" Konatsu pun merasa kesal. Rosalie tidak menjawab. Lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Konatsu. "Sudah berapa lama kau bersamanya? Jawab aku!" Konatsu marah. Tapi sepertinya tidak begitu. Dia kecewa. Ternyata orang yang dicintainya berani berkhianat. Dan itu dengan– Karu? Oh, tidak. Ini seperti mimpi buruk baginya.

"Maaf, Konatsu-kun." kata Rosalie sambil terisak. "Terserah! Mulai hari ini, kita berakhir!" kata Konatsu. Dan Konatsu pun meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan penuh kekecewaan. Semenjak saat itu, Konatsu pun berniat menutup hatinya pada setiap orang yang menyukainya.

**Flashback End**

"Perempuan sialan. Beraninya kau selingkuh." gumam Konatsu. Konatsu pun menaruh handphonenya di bawah bantal, lalu tertidur di atas tempat tidur single bed apartemennya. Memasuki dunia ilusi alam bawah sadar dan mencoba berpetualang di dalamnya hingga akhirnya kembali lagi pagi hari nanti.

**Esok paginya. Mansion Hyuuga.**

Sudah jam 6 lebih 30 menit. Seorang maid masuk ke dalam kamar Hyuuga untuk membangunkannya. Kalau tidak dibangunkan, bisa jadi sang 'Goshujin-sama' akan tertidur seharian penuh di atas ranjang yang super nyaman itu. "Hyuuga-sama, ini sudah pagi. Waktunya anda bangun." kata maid itu. "Ne, Kurena-san, 5 menit lagi?" kata Hyuuga. Matanya masih tertutup. Berarti dia sudah sadar, namun belum mau bangun. Kita tak tahu seberapa indah mimpinya semalam. Namun, seindah apapun, tetap saja harus bangun kan? "Tidak bisa, Hyuuga-sama. Mau bagaimanapun, anda harus bangun." kata Kurena, maid yang membangunkan Hyuuga. "Hai. Aku bangun. Terima kasih, Kurena-san." katanya sambil turun dari ranjang tersebut. Tidak lupa memberi sedikit senyuman pada maid itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kantornya, Hyuuga selalu teringat Konatsu. Caranya memprotes Hyuuga, ucapannya, wajahnya, dan tidak lupa juga memikirkan bagaimana caranya Hyuuga bisa bertemu Konatsu kembali. Entah di restoran itu ataupun di tempat lain. Sempat ia berpikir untuk menyuruh anak buahnya memata-matai Konatsu. Namun Hyuuga ragu cara itu bisa berdampak buruk bagi hubungannya dan Konatsu saat ini. Pertama bertemu saja sudah membawa kesan yang kurang baik, apalagi jika Hyuuga sampai memata-matai Konatsu dan akhirnya ketahuan? Hyuuga berpikir. Masih. Kali ini dia berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah gila. Berkali-kali dia menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Konatsu adalah orang yang baru ditemuinya. Namun, hatinya berlainan dengan pikirannya. Dan tanpa sadar, Hyuuga sudah sampai di tempat tujuannya.

Ruang kerja yang lumayan besar itu nyaris sunyi. Sunyi karena satu-satunya orang di ruangan itu sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu yang harus diselesaikannya. Sampai akhirnya, pintu ruangan itu diketuk berkali-kali. "Masuk" kata Hyuuga. Pintu pun dibuka, hingga akhirnya– "Hyuuga! Ini aku!" kata seseorang bertubuh pendek dan berambut pink. Adik sepupu Hyuuga, Kuroyuri. Masih kelas 2 SD. "Kuro-chan, mana ayahmu? Nanti dia marah" kata Hyuuga pada Kuroyuri. "Tou-chan? Kata tou-chan, aku menginap di rumahmu hari ini. Boleh kan?" kata Kuroyuri dengan raut muka memelas. Hyuuga hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik sepupunya itu. "Oke. Kau menginap di rumahku malam ini." kata Hyuuga santai. "Hontou? Hore! Hyuuga tumben baik. Biasanya gak mau" kata Kuroyuri senang. "Ne, Kuro-chan, mau makan cake?" Hyuuga menawarkan sebuah cake cokelat. Walau bukan cake cokelat pun, Kuroyuri pun tetap memakannya karena dia adalah seorang cake-maniac.

Di lain tempat, Konatsu pun sedang sibuk bekerja. Dia terus bekerja dengan tekun. Sampai akhirnya, pekerjaannya terinterupsi karena Ayanami, sang bos memanggilnya untuk sesuatu yang Konatsu pun tidak tahu apa. Konatsu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja sang bos terhormat, Ayanami Krowell Raggs.

Pintu ruang kerja sang bos pun diketuknya. Hendak meminta izin sang pemilik ruangan untuk memasukinya. "Masuk" kata Ayanami dari dalam. Konatsu pun langsung masuk. "Ano, Ayanami-sama, ada apa memanggilku kemari?" kata Konatsu mengawali pembicaraan dengan bosnya itu. "Hanya ingin berbicara sedikit urusan pribadi." kata Ayanami. "Baiklah, Ayanami-sama." kata Konatsu.

"Kemarin kau bertemu Hyuuga?" tanya Ayanami mengawali pembicaraan pribadi yang dimaksud. "Ya. Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa hubungan anda dengan Hyuuga-sama?" tanya Konatsu. "Hyuuga adalah temanku dari kecil. Ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya kemarin." kata Ayanami. "Waktu itu setelah jam makan siang, aku ingin kembali ke kantor untuk bekerja lembur. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, aku menyetir mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi di jalan umum. Sayangnya aku tidak melihat kalau ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang melaju dari arah berlawanan dengan posisiku saat itu. Bumper mobilku pun rusak. Saat aku meminta pertanggung jawaban, dia malah memberiku kartu namanya." kata Konatsu menjelaskan secara detail. "Maklumi saja. Dari dulu, Hyuuga memang selalu begitu. Saat kami bersekolah dulu, dia selalu menggangguku." kata Ayanami. "Hontou ka, Ayanami-sama?" tanya Konatsu. "Walaupun bukan dengan siksaan atau sejenisnya" tutur sang bos.

Detik selanjutnya, Ayanami bercerita banyak mengenai dirinya dan Hyuuga dulu. Bagaimana Hyuuga mengganggu dirinya, saat-saat ulang tahun Ayanami dulu, dan masih banyak lagi. Sesekali, Konatsu tertawa menanggapi cerita kekonyolan Hyuuga di masa lalu itu. Bosnya yang dikenalnya tidak banyak bicara selama ini serasa seperti kepiting yang keluar dari cangkangnya. Kini, Konatsu mengetahui bagaimana perlakuan sang bos terhadap orang-orang terdekatnya. Dan tanpa Konatsu sadari, Konatsu menjadi salah satu orang terdekat Ayanami.

"Oh, ya. Kau sudah mengecek ponselmu?" tanya Ayanami. "Sepagian ini belum, Ayanami-sama. Ada apa memangnya?" Jawab Konatsu seraya bertanya balik. "Coba cek sekarang" kata –atau lebih tepatnya perintah– bosnya. Dan benar saja. 1 request yang masuk ke dalam Blackberry Messengernya. Hyuuga. Tanpa display picture. Waiting for authorization. Dan keputusannya sekarang hanya 2. Accept. Atau decline. "Ayanami-sama, dari mana orang ini tahu PIN ku? Apa anda yang memberikannya?"tanya Konatsu dingin. "Warui, Konatsu. Memang aku yang memberikannya. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau kau membencinya." kata Ayanami tenang. "Daijoubu, Ayanami-sama. Aku kembali dulu." kata Konatsu memohon diri meninggalkan ruang kerja sang bos yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan kecil Ayanami.

Ponsel Ayanami berbunyi. Ada telepon masuk. Keponakannya, Teito. "Doushita, Teito?" kata Ayanami. "Oji-san, jam 8 malam nanti bisa ke rumahku? Akan ada acara makan malam bersama di rumah nanti. Jangan lupa hadiahku yang kemarin, Oji-san." kata Teito lewat telepon. "Wakatta wa. Sampai bertemu nanti malam. Soal itu urusan nanti." kata Ayanami mengakhiri pembicaraan. Sejenak ditatapnya kotak berukuran sedang yang dibungkus kertas kado berwarna hitam itu. 'Sesuatu' yang akan diberikannya nanti malam untuk sang keponakan yang baru duduk di kelas 2 SMP.

Kembali lagi ke cerita. Karakter utama kita, Konatsu, sedang mengalami pergolakan batin. Ada 3 hal yang dia benci. Pertama, dia membenci Hyuuga karena dalam persepsinya, Hyuuga hanyalah seorang lelaki yang arogan, egois, dan cuek. Kedua, dia membenci fakta bahwa Hyuuga adalah sahabat lama bosnya. Dan yang ketiga, dia membenci sikap bosnya yang memberikan informasi dirinya pada Hyuuga tanpa persetujuan. Tanpa persetujuan? Bukankah memberikan informasi termasuk ke dalam serangkaian kebebasan berinformasi? Lupakan. Dia tidak lagi meninjau dari segi kebebasan berinformasi. Kebenciannya pada Hyuuga serta amarahnya telah melampaui rasionya. 'Ini harus diakhiri!' pikirnya.

**DRRT!...**

SMS masuk. Private number. Dengan kesal, Konatsu pun membaca SMS dari orang tak dikenal tersebut.

**From : 977-809-132**

Hei, ini aku. Masih ingat kan? Ayo bertemu lagi di restoran yang kemarin jam 8. Dan tolong accept requestku ya di BBM. –Hyuuga

Konatsu berpikir. Segalanya harus diakhiri. Tak ada cara lain untuk mengakhiri semuanya kecuali bertemu kembali dengan Hyuuga. Diletakkannya ponselnya. Lalu Konatsu pun kembali bekerja.

**Di tempat Hyuuga**

"Kuro-chan, warui. Aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Kalau mau, kau bermain dengan Kurena-san saja ya. Kurena baik kok" kata Hyuuga. "Tahu begini, lebih baik aku ke rumah tetanggaku saja! Keluarga tetanggaku ada acara makan malam di rumahnya jam 8!" kata Kuroyuri kesal. "Kuro-chan, kebetulan janjiku juga jam 8 malam. Bagaimana kalau kuantar kau ke sana dulu?" tawar Hyuuga. Walaupun dalam hatinya Hyuuga pesimis tawarannya diterima oleh adik sepupunya itu. Namun, seketika wajah adik sepupunya itu berubah cerah. "Boleh!" Hyuuga hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah adik sepupunya ini.

Hyuuga pun menyetir mobil Mercedes SLK hitam miliknya tersebut di jalanan sore Distrik 1 yang agak tenang. Dia tahu persis rumah Kuroyuri di mana. Yang dia tidak tahu adalah di mana rumah tetangga Kuroyuri itu. "Hyuuga, bisa berhenti persis di depan mansion itu?" Kuroyuri menunjuk mansion berwarna putih itu. Jika dilihat dari dekat, ada papan nama 'Raggs' tertempel di dinding pagar mansion itu. Rumah kakak Ayanami. Dia sudah pernah ke sana sewaktu masih SMA dulu.

Kuroyuri berjinjit di depan sensor wajah yang tertempel di dinding pagar rumah itu. Scanner wajah untuk keamanan. "Aku Kuroyuri. Boleh masuk?" Dan tak berapa lama si pemilik rumah membukakan pagar untuk Kuroyuri. "Hyuuga, nanti jemput aku jam 9 ya?" kata Kuroyuri. Hyuuga hanya tersenyum.

Hyuuga menyetir mobilnya ke suatu tempat. Mencari sebuah cokelat di toko cokelat nomor satu di Barsburg. "Irasshaimase. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang pramuniaga. "Dark Chocolate 45%. Tanpa brandy." kata Hyuuga pada pramuniaga tersebut. "Anda ingin menyatakan perasaan anda?" tanya pramuniaga itu seraya memberikan cokelat yang diminta Hyuuga tersebut. "Begitulah" kata Hyuuga sambil tersenyum. "Cokelat ini pilihan yang tepat. Rasanya mendekati setengah pahit. Gigitan pertama memang pahit. Tapi lama-kelamaan rasa pahit tersebut berganti menjadi manis" katanya lagi. "Harganya berapa?" tanya Hyuuga. "475 yuus" kata pramuniaga tersebut. Hyuuga pun membayarnya, lalu pergi ke restoran pasta.

Jam 7.35 malam. Hyuuga memesan meja nomor 12. Masih ada waktu 25 menit lagi. Hyuuga terus menatap arlojinya. Menunggu habisnya waktu 25 menit tersebut dengan sabar. Namun, tak sampai 25 menit, Konatsu sudah datang dengan wajah datar. Sebaliknya, wajah Hyuuga Nampak berbinar kala melihat Konatsu melangkah.

"Cepat kau katakan apa maumu." kata Konatsu tegas. "Mauku? Sebentar." Hyuuga mengeluarkan sebungkus cokelat dari kantung celananya. Cokelat yang dibelinya tadi. "Aku mencintaimu, Konatsu. Kau mau jadi pendamping hidupku?" Akhirnya, Hyuuga serius dengan perasaannya. Konatsu tentu terkejut. Poin pertama, dia laki-laki. Orang yang ada di hadapannya juga laki-laki. Apakah orang di depannya ini sudah tidak waras? Apakah dari sekian banyak wanita di dunia ini tidak ada yang mau menjadi kekasihnya? Poin kedua, Konatsu membenci Hyuuga. Bukankah segala sesuatu yang didasari adanya kebencian tidak akan pernah berjalan dengan sebagaimana mestinya? Dan mengapa orang di hadapannya itu bersikeras menyatakan perasaannya pada Konatsu padahal sesungguhnya dia tahu persis kalau Konatsu membencinya? Poin ketiga, ternyata selama 23 jam belakangan ini, orang di depannya menyukainya. Ralat. Mencintainya. Tanpa sepengetahuannya. Bagaimana Hyuuga bisa menyukainya? Jelas-jelas mereka baru bertemu.

"Kau pikir segala kelakuanmu sejak kemarin membuatku menyukaimu? Cari saja orang lain. Aku muak denganmu. Selamat malam. Aku masih ada urusan yang lebih penting dari ini" tolak Konatsu tegas. Muak? Ya. Konatsu memang sudah muak dengan Hyuuga. Sangat. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah berfokus pada jalan raya malam itu di Distrik 1 dan esok pagi dia akan meminta Ayanami bagaimanapun caranya untuk memindahkan Konatsu ke cabang perusahaannya di kota lain. Entah di Distrik 2, Distrik 3, Distrik 4, Distrik 5, Distrik 6, atau bahkan Distrik 7 yang dikenal sangat ketat peraturannya. Sebisa mungkin Konatsu ingin menghindari Hyuuga.Tapi, apakah Konatsu akan mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya?

**TBC**

**Author's bacot :**

Hola minna! Balik lagi sama Shina. Shina bikin HyuuKona kali ini. Niatnya mau bikin one shot. Eh, malah jadi chapteran. Gomen ya minna kalo terlalu banyak selingannya. Selain itu gomen juga kalo isinya kurang bagus. Maklum masih author pemula. Kritik dan saran lewat review diperlukan biar chap selanjutnya bisa lebih bagus.

**So, mind to review? Sankyuu! ^^v**


End file.
